


Look Up To

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Together, To Be (Haikyuu!!!) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Nishinoya and Tanaka, no one was quite as precious to them as you, their underclassman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Up To

**Author's Note:**

> A LEWD PROMPT INVOLVING NOYA AND TANAKA LOVING THEIR KOUHAI? WHY YES, OF COURSE! I hope you enjoy!

As you had come to realize, the friendship between Tanaka and Nishinoya could rival that of a wedding vow. Enduring, supportive, and a thorough understanding of one another. There was nothing that could even attempt to get in-between their bond together as friends.

Though, there was one exception as to whom they would allow to be in the middle of them:

You, their dearest, cute underclassman.

Only a year below, their hearts fluttered every time you would come up to them during school, either to ask for advice, or to offer gratitude with some snacks--or better yet--a hug. Nothing felt better than to see you attend their matches, the sound of you cheering them so heavenly and sweet. Their devotion to you surpassed that of their near-worship of Kiyoko, and soon, your college campus bore witness to those lovestruck fools hovering over you at every possible moment.

They made their affections clear and you were more than willing to have it all to yourself.

You preferred this position, being stuck in the middle between the two. Though having both of their toned, naked physiques sandwich you as their center was an ideal, you were more than pleased with your current state. With your hands and knees on the carpeted floor of their cramped dorm room, you gleefully accepted their affection for you.

While mindful over how tightly he was grabbing your hair, Tanaka was biting his lip, a faint red hue spreading over his tanned complexion while his unwavering stare watched as your mouth envelop his cock. Between your lips wrapped around his stiff flesh and your eyes peeking up every now and then to see his reaction, it took all of his willpower to not orgasm from those things alone, let alone to resist fucking your face as vigorously as he desired--though you would have welcomed it anyway.

"Y-Your mouth...!" He stammered out with a pant, finally releasing his lip. "You look so cute with my cock in your mouth!"

From behind, Nishinoya held onto your hips in a steadfast grip with one hand, leaving the other free to reach around and tease your chest or between your legs, or to offer you praise with a loving spank to your ass. His intensity on par to his behavior during a match, he wasn't so much rough as he was passionate, driving his cock into you wildly, yet with incredible discipline--something so incredibly him. He kissed along your shoulder blades, occasionally leaving a bite or two in his trail, all before he exclaimed your name with utter joy.

"I don't think either of us will get enough of you! Be ours always, okay?"

It was a question that he and Tanaka already knew the answer to, but one that they would be glad to hear forever and ever. By the flick of your tongue and your hips rolling back in reciprocation, you made it certain that your intent was clear. And so, they proceeded to spoil you more--however messy the result was--all to the passionate, unison cry of,

"We'll love you forever~!"


End file.
